Snow
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Bubblina hates snow. Hates it, hates it, HATES it. She hates the coldness of it, and she hates the feel of it. But mostly, she hates the memories of it. Most would ask, what caused her to hate it? I think the more important question... is who?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph or Barry. Barry belongs to himself. I only own Bubblina.**

**Warning: This displays a...darker moment in Bubblina and Barry's backstory.**

* * *

><p>Bubblina hated snow. She hated it, hated it, <em>hated <em>it. She hated the coldness, hated the wet, mushy feeling of it, but the one thing she absolutely detested about the snow...was all the memories it brought.

When she was younger, it used to bring happy memories. Making snow angels on the ground, her brother helping her to push the head of the snowman they had built on top of the body, then getting into a snowball fight with Barry. Then afterwards, they would go in for cookies and hot chocolate. Bubblina _loved _hot chocolate.

However, something happened, something horrendous happened, and now she can barely look at snow without suffering flashbacks and ending up having a panic attack. Barry once asked she survived going up to the Icee Mountains without freaking out. Bubblina gave a sad smile, "All the colors there distracted me, and it looked more like ice shards than snow." She promptly changed the subject to a Sonic game and Barry was in another world.

Of course, not a single one of the racers knew this. She never brought it up, since the main area of the game never got any snow, so she didn't bother to worry about it. Besides, after that experience, she would rather not re-live it by telling someone. Not even Barry knows exactly what happened during that winter.

It was quite a surprise when the racers woke up mid-December, and saw a layer of fluffy, white snow. Everyone cheered, and ran outside, snow gear on. Most of the girls were making snow angels, while Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle had engaged themselves in a snowball fight. Adorabeezle and Nougestia had found several large ice blocks, and were arguing over what kind of sculpture to make.

Bubblina, however, stared out the window in horror. She could almost feel the cold trying to penetrate the glass, and her hands started shaking. Suddenly, two hands dragged her away from the window and plopped her on the couch. Looking up, she saw it was Barry. Of course, Barry was always the one who looked out for her. He would stop her from suffering flashbacks.

Looking at Barry seemed to calm Bubblina down, and she smiled. She could always count on him. Barry didn't smile back though. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Honestly? Bubblina didn't know if she could survive this winter. The snow was thick, and it looked like it was gonna stick around for a while. It wasn't as if Bubblina was afraid of the snow itself, more just the flashbacks it always brought. She constantly reminded herself that _he _was gone, and that _he _wouldn't hurt her again. That usually helped if she ever needed to walk through snow, along with reading a good book.

Despite her doubt, she forced a convincing smile and nodded. It seemed enough for Barry, even if he did give her a wary look, but he nodded back and went to go play some video games. Bubblina grabbed a book, though she couldn't help but look towards the window again. Something suddenly came over her. She wanted to be able to conquer the bad past that haunted her, the pain _he _caused. She wanted to prove she was tough and that she wouldn't let it bother her, for Barry and for her.

With that in mind, she grabbed her winter gear, left a note for Barry, and exited the door. She stood still for a few seconds, eyes closed, but when she didn't start shaking, she opened one eye. When nothing happened still, she opened the other eye and actually looked around. A snowflake fell on her nose and she giggled at how much it tickled her.

Looking around, she started wondering why she let that incident bother her so much. The fresh snow glistened with little ice flakes, while icicles hung down from any branch or straight object they could. It was still snowing lightly, so little white dots decorated the air. It truly did look like a Winter Wonderland. Bubblina smiled and skipped down the road, smiling the whole way. If Barry saw her, he would be proud.

But then, Gloyd and Swizzle had to ruin it. It was always those two, though they never really meant it. And personally, as much as they annoyed Bubblina, she could never hate them. It just wasn't in her coding. It was suppose to be funny, or annoying, depending on who was the victim. Bubblina was walking along, actually the snow for the first time since the incident, when it happened.

Swizzle and Gloyd popped out of nowhere and attacked her with snowballs. It wasn't too bad at first, but then it got more rough. Snowballs came faster, and they were bigger too. Suddenly, a flashback started. It was the same scenario as with the two mischief makers of Sugar Rush, except it was five people, two of them girls. They all pelted her with snowballs, almost all of them filled with ice too, and they hurt. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Hearing the rattle of the chain, she knew she was chained to something. Most likely a tree. She flashed between seeing Gloyd and Swizzle, and her old bullies. She started shouting.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

They kept pelting her. Tears ran down her face. Cuts and bruises from snowballs, and the icicles that fell on her from the branches above her. How was that even possible? Multiple snowballs hit her in the face, and she started crying. She fell to the ground, crying and in pain, as she heard her attackers' taunts. She cried and cried and cried...

Back in the real world, Gloyd and Swizzle had stopped their attack upon seeing Bubblina go to the ground. They went to check on her, only to find her softly crying. Exchanging worried looks, Swizzle said, "Um, Bubbles? You okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?"

Gloyd's eyes suddenly grew to saucers, "Oh, fudge! If we hurt Bubblina, then Barry is going to KILL US!"

Before Swizzle could answer, they suddenly heard something. Panting. Heavy breathing. And a whole lot more crying. Looking back at Bubblina, they were surprised by what they saw. Her whole body was shaking, her breathing was heavy, and she was crying loudly. She kept trying to say something, but they didn't think it was for them. They could only decipher one phrase, but they didn't really understand it.

Swizzle, having finally gained back his senses, immediately called Barry. As if by magic, Barry was there rather than answering the phone. Almost immediately, he saw Bubblina, he jumped 20 feet in the air in a mini-freak out, before kneeling down and hugging her. She twitched for a little while, while Barry whispered something to her. Neither boys could really understand what was going on, so they stood there, confused.

After a minute, Bubblina finally opened her eyes, and, realizing it was Barry hugging her, she hugged back tighter. Seeing Swizzle and Gloyd, who looked rather guilty, she shooed them off. They didn't leave, before she realized exactly what happened. She gave them the A-Okay sign, something the racers recognized as Bubblina's way of saying "You're forgiven". They still looked guilty, but they nodded and waved bye, before silently heading off.

Barry released his sister, giving a visual look over to see if anything else was wrong. Nothing was, and he smiled. But then he remembered why he was called, and he gave a glare to Bubblina, who whimpered and looked down.

"Bubbles, sis, you do know what 'okay' means, right?" Bubblina rolled her eyes. "Because if you don't, I will gladly explain it for you. It means-"

"it means things are in good health, are correct, it is allowed, etc. I know what it means. Is it my fault, I just wanted to get over what happened! And I was doing great before that stupid flashback got triggered!"

"What triggered it anyways?"

"Gloyd and Swizzle, who attacked me with snowballs."

"They are so dead."

"Barry, don't. They didn't mean too, and it wasn't that bad, just annoying."

"Because you having a fudging panic attack isn't that bad. Bubbles, I was worried about you!"

"Well, I'm sorry if certain stuff reminds me about what happened!"

"What happened?"

A new voice had joined in, causing the Bubblegum Siblings to turn their heads, only to see their President, Vanellope. She had a confused look on her face, though it was also etched in worry. Gloyd and Swizzle must have told her about Bubblina's little scene. "Bubblina, are you okay, I got a call from Swizzle saying you were... whatever you were doing."

Bubblina sighed. As much as she promised she wouldn't speak of what happened that one winter, she almost felt a need to tell someone. At least her brother, who only had minor details of the incident, though he himself remembered the fear he had. It was one of the reasons he was so overprotective of Bubblina. He placed a comforting hand on his little sister's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Bubblina said, "I have a little story to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a good place to stop.<strong>

**I'm gonna be honest, I've never had a panic attack, or a flashback before, so I really don't know what happens. Sorry.**

**This was a small idea I had, so it'll be a good few chapters long. For now, you guys can try to figure what horrifying experience Bubblina went through. Aren't I a sweet little angel? :)**

**Well, love you all, and please review, I honestly need the criticism.**


End file.
